Dance of Death
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Nancy is all set to spend a romantic holiday with Frank, when a mystery involving her father's new girlfriend draws them to River Heights for a Christmas that might be their last.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, but to the Stratemeyer Syndicate and Simon & Schuster. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a continuation of "Bay of Peril." I appreciated all the reviews I got on that one, and I hope this story is as well recieved. Enjoy!!  
  
****  
  
Dance of Death   
  
by Kristen Elizabeth  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Hardy. Phone call for you."   
  
Frank Hardy looked up from his forensic anthropology book. His roommate was standing in the doorway to his room, holding the portable out to him. "Who is it?" he asked, pulling off his reading glasses.   
  
"Your girlfriend," his roommate replied with an exaggerated wink.   
  
Suddenly Frank's mood, which had been steadily declining as he realized just how much he'd have to study the differences between male and female bone structures before his final exam in three days, lifted. He closed up his book and stood, stretching his six foot frame of lean muscles before taking the phone. "You can go now."   
  
He put the phone to his ear once his roommate had gone. "I can go now?" the sweet voice on the other end teased. "Well, if you insist."  
  
"Don't you dare," Frank told her, firmly. "You're the best study break possible."  
  
Nancy Drew, his girlfriend of six months, laughed. "What am I distracting you from?"  
  
"Forensics. Bones and blood samples. Thank you so much, honey." Frank sat down on his neatly made bed. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Nancy replied. "I have a biochemistry exam tomorrow and then my German final on Wednesday and then I'm done."  
  
"Remind me again why you took German?"  
  
He could almost see the impish look he loved so much creeping onto her beautiful face. "Because…" She adopted a heavy, husky accent. "German women are sexy, no?"   
  
"I'd have to say 'yes' now," Frank chuckled.   
  
There was a small pause before Nancy spoke again. "I miss you."   
  
"I miss you, too. I'm not sure I can wait a week to see you." He frowned. "You're still coming, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course! Did you get my email with my flight information?"   
  
"I did. I just…I can't believe I get a whole two weeks alone with you."  
  
"Well, your brother and your parents will be there, too, Frank."  
  
Frank switched the phone to his other ear. "You're going to love Bayport at Christmas. It's quaint and…"  
  
"Romantic?" she asked softly.   
  
"Yeah. Very." Frank cleared his throat. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You. Me. Some mistletoe hanging over…"  
  
He cut her off. "Mom always puts some in the kitchen doorway."  
  
"Actually…" Nancy hesitated. "I was going to say…over your headboard."   
  
After he'd recovered from the shock, Frank let out a slow breath. "I suppose that is something we'll have to talk about, isn't it?"  
  
"When you came up here for fall break, I wanted to, Frank. I mean…I'm kind of glad we didn't because it was probably too early then, but now…" She let the thought hang there. But when he said nothing, she quickly changed the subject. "I'd better go. I have a lot of German verbs to memorize and…"  
  
"Nancy." Frank wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but he had to settle for a gentle, "I'm convinced that any man who wouldn't want to make love to you is either gay or a moron."   
  
A moment passed. "Good luck on your exams, Frank. I…I can't wait to see you."   
  
He sighed. "I can't wait either. I'll call you soon, okay?"   
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Auf Wiedersehen!" But she'd already hung up. Frank tossed the phone aside and flopped back onto his plain, navy blue bedspread. He'd hurt her just a little bit, and he'd probably hurt her a little bit more. But it was better than the alternative. Better than losing everything they had together almost as soon as they'd found it. And he'd be damned before he let that happen twice in his lifetime.   
  
****  
  
Halfway across the country, Nancy hung up her phone and curled her arms around an oversized throw pillow. There was a lump stuck in her throat that she couldn't quite explain. It happened a lot lately, whenever she thought about her boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered if it would be worth transferring this late in her college career if it meant she could be closer to Frank. The month they'd spent together after their San Francisco adventure and before school started had been four weeks of pure contentment. They'd spent long, lazy afternoons by her father's pool, gone on bike trips, watched all the cheesy Hollywood summer blockbusters and kissed for hours.   
  
But not much more than that. And now, whenever Nancy pictured Frank's perfectly sculpted chest and remembered how his lips felt against her neck, soft and warm, driving her crazy, she couldn't help wanting more. There were times when they were lying in each other's arms, dozing in the sun that she'd almost wished that Frank could have been her first lover. Almost. She'd loved Ned…and some place deep in her heart always would…and no woman could have asked for a better first time experience. Still, part of her wanted to give Frank that special gift, and if she couldn't, she wanted to at least share that intimacy with him.   
  
Nancy turned over on her side and stared at the stack of textbooks on her desk. Biochemistry, German, abnormal psychology, victimology, and international terrorism. "Come on, body," she told herself. "Get up, study, stop thinking naughty thoughts."   
  
She was saved by the ringing of her phone. Thinking it might be Frank calling back, Nancy grabbed it before it could ring again. "Hello?"  
  
"How's my favorite daughter doing?" Carson Drew's voice boomed through the phone line.  
  
"Dad!" Nancy blinked. "Hi! What's…"  
  
"I know it's late and that you're probably studying, and I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"  
  
Nancy cut her father off. "It's okay, Dad. It's really good to hear from you."  
  
"You, too, sweetheart. How is everything?"  
  
"Busy," she replied, letting out a breath. "I had to register for spring classes the other day. Dr. Lehman's course on the mind of the serial killer filled up before I could even log on to the\ registration webpage, so I have to make a plea to the department to let me in so I can graduate on time."  
  
"Sounds like you're on top of things."  
  
Praise from her father wasn't rare, but it always made her blush with pleasure. "I'm doing all right. How are you, Dad? How's Hannah?"  
  
"We're doing fine, just fine. Hannah's more than a little disappointed that you're not planning on coming home for Christmas, but…"  
  
"I know, Dad, but I don't get to see Frank enough as it is and…"  
  
It was Carson's turn to cut his only daughter off. "But…I told her not to give up hope."  
  
Nancy frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"   
  
Her father took a breath. "Nancy, this is always a little difficult to talk about, but I've met someone."  
  
"A woman someone?" she asked, hoping for an answer in the negative.  
  
"Yes, a woman someone. Her name is Penelope Creel. We met at the grocery store a couple of weeks ago, and we've been seeing a lot of each other since."  
  
"The grocery store," Nancy repeated.  
  
Carson sighed. "Nancy, I want you to meet her. I think you'll really like her. She's a widow, an amateur ballroom dancer, and she teaches a few classes whenever she can. We're going to spend the holiday together…and I'd like you to be here, as well."  
  
"Dad…it sounds like you're pretty serious about this." Nancy swallowed heavily.   
  
"I am. Please, for your terminally ancient father…consider coming home for Christmas."   
  
"Is there something more, Dad? More than just meeting the...the...your girlfriend?"  
  
Carson hesitated just enough to indicate that he was holding something back. "Just, please, Nancy."   
  
She looked up at the ceiling, holding back tears as best she could. She wasn't sure where they were coming from, whether it was the idea of not getting to spend time with her boyfriend, or whether it was the fact that another woman had entered her father's life. Whatever she was upset about, Nancy quickly decided to set it aside and do this one thing for the man who loved her unconditionally. "All right, Dad. I'll change my flight tomorrow. And…call Frank to explain."   
  
"Nancy," Carson started. He paused for a moment. "Thank you." Another pause followed. "Hit the books, sweetheart. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Love you, Dad."   
  
"I love you, too, Nancy. Very much." With that, her father hung up.   
  
Nancy tossed the phone away as though it was on fire. "Merry Christmas to me."   
  
****  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, but to the Stratemeyer Syndicate and Simon & Schuster. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay!! I never expected to finish this holiday story before the holidays were over, but I had hoped to have more out:( Well, I guess I'll just have to keep a little bit of the Christmas spirit going for however long it does take me to finish! Thanks for the kind reviews on the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading this one just as much!  
  
****  
  
Dance of Death  
  
by Kristen Elizabeth  
  
****  
  
There was an unfamiliar car in the snowy driveway as Nancy pulled up to her childhood home in her sporty blue convertible. It was a dark green SUV, a standard issue yuppie gas guzzler, and it most likely belonged to Penelope Creel. She shook her red head as she turned off the engine and opened the car door. It was going to be a very long holiday.   
  
The front door of the stately house opened and Hannah Gruen ran out to greet her with arms wide open. "Nancy!"   
  
Her mood lifted as she embraced the woman who had raised her after her mother's death, mindless of the flour on Hannah's apron that was now all over her jeans and cashmere sweater. They hugged for a long minute before pulling back. "Baking already?" Nancy teased the older woman.   
  
"Child, I've been baking since the first snowfall, it seems." She took hold of Nancy's arm. "Leave your things in the car for now and come inside to get warm."   
  
There was no sense in arguing with Hannah when her mind was made up, so Nancy simply followed her into the house. The rich scents of cinnamon apples and pine needles surrounded her as soon as she set foot over the threshold. She had to admit that being home for the holidays had some perks, even if it still hurt that she wouldn't be seeing Frank.   
  
Every decoration had its particular place where it had been every season for twenty years or more, and Nancy took delight in seeing that nothing had been changed. It was like stepping back in time to her childhood. The nine-foot tree held all the family ornaments, and there was already a hefty load of presents underneath the branches. With Hannah's apple pie in the oven, a cheerful blaze crackling and popping in the fireplace and Bing Crosby singing in the background, it was finally Christmas.   
  
"Where's Dad?" she asked, unwrapping her scarf from around her slender neck. "At the office?"  
  
"No, he's here. He's upstairs with the…um…his guest."   
  
Nancy paused for half a second as she shrugged out of her coat. "What do you think of her, Hannah? And be honest."  
  
"Ms. Creel?" Hannah reached for the coat and scarf to hang them up. "She's quite lovely."  
  
A scowl rested on Nancy's face. "I suppose she's so lovely that he can't bear to tear himself away from her long enough to come out and greet…"  
  
"Is that my daughter I hear?" Right then, Carson Drew came down the stairs, a broad smile on his gently aged face. She had to return the grin. Her father looked nothing short of festively handsome in his black and white snowflake patterned sweater. His hair was still thick, with distinguished brushes of gray at each temple.   
  
"It's me." Enfolded in her father's arms, the last bits of her resentment faded away. How could she be angry about getting to spend Christmas with her family? "Hi, Dad."   
  
Carson studied her with an exaggerated eye. "You look smarter, so I take it your college fund is being put to good use."  
  
"I'm chock full of new knowledge," she assured him. Smiling again, she continued, "It is really good to be home."   
  
"And we're so glad to have you here." Taking a step back towards the stairs, Carson cleared his throat a bit louder than necessary. "All of us."  
  
She didn't have time to wonder about his wording. As soon as he spoke, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then, almost before she time to take another breath, Frank appeared behind her father, his hands in his pockets and his brown eyes twinkling.   
  
"Surprise," he said. His deep voice was like music to her ears.   
  
"Frank," Nancy whispered. She glanced at her father, who looked quite pleased with himself. "Oh…Dad." With tears threatening to spill over, she ran for her boyfriend, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Frank gathered her up, burying his face in her fragrant, fiery locks. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Miss me much?"  
  
"Every now and then," she whispered back. A few stray tears wet his shirt as she hugged him even harder. "If this is the only present I get this year, it'll be enough."   
  
"I know what you mean." He pulled back to see her face. "There's no mistletoe right here, but…" Conscious of the fact that her father was standing only a few feet away, Frank closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. "And there's more where that came from," he promised her, speaking as lowly as possible.   
  
Her heart skipped at least one beat and all the dreams she'd been having came back to her. Warmth pooled in her stomach and at the center of her body, radiating out to the tips of her fingers. She was fairly certain that a blush colored her cheeks, but she hoped her desire wasn't too visible. Her father might have approved of the relationship, but he probably wouldn't be so approving of how far she wanted to take it.   
  
"This is amazing, really," Nancy told them. "But what about your own family, Frank? Were they okay with you coming here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them?" Frank looked back at the stairs. "It's okay; you all can come out now."   
  
Joe Hardy came down the stairs first, looking quite good himself in his jeans and long sleeved T-shirt. "Took you long enough to get here, Nan," he teased her. "We've been up there smelling Hannah's cooking for an hour now!"   
  
Giving him a short, but strong hug, Nancy laughed. "That is torture, I must admit."   
  
While they were hugging, Fenton Hardy and his lovely wife, Laura, followed their sons down into the living room, holding hands and looking quite merry. They greeted Nancy with warm embraces. "I can't believe you're all here!" she exclaimed.   
  
"It was Frank's idea," Fenton told her. "He was determined to get his mistletoe kiss."  
  
"Dad, c'mon." The pink tinge on her boyfriend's cheeks made Nancy hug him even harder. "I just wanted you to have it all," Frank told her.   
  
Her eyes watered with happiness. "Thank you all, so much. This is…beyond wonderful."   
  
"Oh, but there's more," Carson said. "Bess is coming in tomorrow, and tonight…" His smile was broad. "You'll all get to meet Penelope. In fact, I'm surprised she's not here yet."   
  
Nancy looked away. Frank caught the change in her demeanor and took her hand in his, squeezing lightly. "Traffic was bad," she said, squeezing back, grateful for his strength. "She might be caught in it."   
  
"Probably." A worried shadow crossed her father's brow. "I think I'll give her cell phone a call. Excuse me for a moment, everyone." He headed out of the living room, towards his study.   
  
Fenton glanced at his younger son. "Joe, let's head into the kitchen and see if we can't convince Hannah to let us have a cookie before dinner."   
  
Joe nodded, knowingly and shot his brother a mischievous smirk. "We're going to the kitchen, Frank," he called out as he followed their parents backwards into the kitchen. Before he disappeared through the door, he added a quick, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."   
  
As soon as they were alone, Frank reached for Nancy, pulling her into a much deeper, much longer, and much more satisfying kiss. "That's better," he said, drawing back with reluctance. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip. "You didn't really think I'd just accept spending Christmas without you, did you?"  
  
Nancy sighed happily. "I shouldn't have, but when everything got thrown out of whack…" She kissed him again. "Oh, I'm just glad you're here now." Her gaze darted away briefly. "I wasn't sure how I was going to get through meeting Dad's new girlfriend without someone to lean on."   
  
"It's upsetting you that much?"  
  
She lifted her shoulders. "He's my only parent. I've never wanted to share him, I suppose."  
  
"You know you'll always be his very first and very last thought, Nancy."  
  
She had to nod, even though her tears threatened to start up again. "Besides," she said, flippantly. "How could any woman possibly be good enough for my father? Especially someone he met at the grocery store!"  
  
Frank laughed. "Hey, he was there, too, so what does that say about him?"  
  
She poked him in the ribs. "It's not the same thing, Hardy."   
  
"Oh really?" With one quick motion, he scooped her up into his arms. "How so?"  
  
"Frank! What are you doing?" Nancy protested with half-hearted movements. Truthfully, it was wonderful to be in Frank's arms. Like a princess being carried off by her knight in shining armor, she felt safe and desired. But still, she went on, "Put me down!"  
  
"All right," he agreed easily. But instead of putting her back down on her feet, he laid her onto the overstuffed couch in front of the fire and leaned over her. A moment passed. "Nancy…"   
  
Her heart pounded fast. "Frank," she whispered, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. Without another word, she drew him down until his lips touched hers. His mouth was warm; her tongue sought out his with growing urgency. Nancy slid her hands down the broad planes of his chest, frustrated at the layers of clothing that kept her from touching his skin. When he moved his kisses to her extremely sensitive throat, she threw back her head against the couch cushions. "More, please…"  
  
Frank paused. "Nancy, both of our families are just a room away," he murmured into her neck.   
  
"I don't care…" Her fingers toyed with his belt buckle. "It's been too long, Frank."  
  
"Nancy…"  
  
The doorbell rang, bringing the moment to an end before it really began. Frank sat up and Nancy struggled to do the same. Her senses were still spinning from the subtle scent of his cologne, the heat of his kisses, and the strength of his body underneath her hands. "It's probably her," she muttered.   
  
Frank ran a hand down his face to clear his own mind of her freesia perfume and the strawberry taste of her mouth. "Give her a chance. She might surprise you."   
  
"She's a ballroom dancer, Frank. You know…those huge pink feathered skirts and chins held so high that they would drown if they were caught in a rainstorm."  
  
"Don't hold back, Nan. Tell me how you really feel about your dad's new girlfriend." She stuck out her tongue at him. Laughing, Frank stood up and held out his hand to pull her to her feet. "Come on."   
  
They reached the foyer just as Carson did. "You're going to love Penelope, Nancy," her father assured her, as he pulled the door open.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly. "Sure."  
  
"Penelope!" Carson exclaimed in the most excited tone Nancy had ever heard out of him. But his happy demeanor dropped like lead when he saw the look on the petite woman's face. "Penelope…what's wrong?!"  
  
Nancy watched this stranger fling herself into her father's arms, and found herself surprised at the quick stab of jealously that hit her. Penelope Creel looked to be about forty-five; she was slender, dressed in the height of fashion and had what Nancy suspected to be bottle-blond hair. She was probably very attractive…when she wasn't crying profusely.   
  
"Carson, it's just horrible!" she sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
Nancy and Frank exchanged a look just as the rest of the house entered the foyer. All eyes were on Carson's girlfriend as he gently held her at arm's length. "What's horrible, Penelope? What's happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"There was…there was an…attack. At the school today. Our top couple, Alice and Andy…they took the American championship last year and placed fifth at Blackpool…" She stopped herself, putting a hand to her mouth for a long moment. "Someone attacked them after their practice session! Andy…they had to…take him to the hospital. Carson…" She shook her head, tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks. "His legs…they were mangled! I can't imagine how he'd ever be able to dance again!"  
  
****  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
